Unexpected Sympathetic
by CJS51703
Summary: Vicki comes and babysits, only to see that Timmy has a broken arm. What ensues from there?


*****Hello, everyone! Oh, boy, um... I liked this idea, okay? So I tried it and I'm hoping that it works. But we're gonna just see if it does, now, aren't we? Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Vicki belong to Butch Hartman, and let's go...**

"Oh, Timmy!"

On instinct, Cosmo and Wanda poofed into goldfish, dropping into their bowl with a small splash. Timmy immediately looked to his comic book, pretending that he'd just been passing the time with his nose in tales of the Crimson Chin the whole evening. Totally _not _using fairy magic to enjoy the time at all in that span.

As expected, Mr. Turner barged in, Mrs. Turner at his side. "We're going out to eat tonight!" he announced.

"And by 'we', you mean 'you guys', am I correct?" Timmy deadpanned.

"Oh, we raised such a smart boy. It's almost like you have the wits to look after yourself," Mrs. Turner said proudly. "But you don't, so your favorite babysitter is here to watch you. We'll be back later!" Mr. Turner said.

Shortly after they left, Vicki appeared in the doorway. "Hey, twe-erp!" she yelled out, that familiar cruel expression on her face.

"Don't re-break my arm!" Timmy cried. Instead of yelling or attempts at physical violence with deadly devices, he got a shock.

Vicki actually stopped in whatever torturous evening she was planning. "You did break your arm," she said upon noticing the cast. She walked over. "When'd that happen?"

Now, Timmy was dumbfounded. He... wasn't being attacked? "A few days ago," he said, shock filling his tone.

In their fish bowl, Cosmo pulled Wanda into the castle and poofed them into their fairy forms. "I can't believe it!" Cosmo exclaimed. "That Timmy isn't being tormented by Vicki?" Wanda guessed.

"For once, we had a similar that! And for once, I had a thought!" Cosmo said. Wanda had to agree with that. "True," she said, "but I think we need to still keep an eye on him."

Cosmo nodded. "Yeah, for all we know, he could be piece roasting on an open fire right now," he said. The two poofed back into the fish bowl and found that no such carnage had erupted.

"...so I'm not a stranger to casts," Vicki said, finished up her sentence that the disguised godparents hadn't gotten to hear the beginning of.

"I've never broken anything before. How many times have you broken bones?" Timmy asked. He was determined; determined to keep his babysitter at her current neutral state. So he would talk for as long as he had to.

Vicki thought on that for a moment. "A total of six. It sucked, so I can say for once that I feel your pain," she said. "Six? Geez, what kind of things did you get into?" Timmy asked.

That's when the redhead opposite of him went silent. She mumbled something under her breath, her bangs hiding her pink eyes that were cast to the floor.

"P... pardon?" Timmy asked. "I got beat up, ya twerp!" Vicki snapped, smacking Timmy hard on the back of the head. His hat landed on the floor. Vicki picked up the pink hat and shoved it into her charge's face. Then, she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Cosmo and Wanda poofed out of their bowl. "She's back," Cosmo said. "Why was she suddenly... acting like a human?" Wanda asked.

"I don't know. But I think I should try to talk to her," Timmy said. With that, he got up and left.

"I hope that we don't have to get a new godchild after this," Cosmo said. "Me too," Wanda agreed, a bit nervous.

XxX

Timmy went down the stairs. Vicki was pacing the floor, cursing without halt. "Hey," was the only thing the buck-toothed boy thought was safe to say.

Vicki whipped her head around to face him. "This had better be important. Your stupid pink hat will go down your throat in four seconds if it isn't," she growled.

Timmy jumped back. However, he made his will mentally and walked forward. "I get beat up too, you know," he said.

"It was different for me! They beat me up and broke my bones for a reason. One time I fell out of tree, but that's irrelevant. You just get beat up because you're a twerp!" Vicki said.

"So why did you get beat up?" Timmy asked.

Vicki sighed. "Because I was too thin. And I still am. They found it entertaining to break my bones, because it was easy," she explained.

"Not even you deserve broken bones. And it's not that you look _bad_, necessarily," Timmy said. _For a dragon lady, at least, _he thought.

"After all I've done to you, you can still say that with a straight face? I've never babysat a weirder kid," Vicki said. "Tootie?" Timmy offered. "Point taken, point taken. Now toss me the remote and get outta here. I'll give you a break, just because you have a broken arm," Vicki dismissed.

Timmy gave her the TV remote from the coffee table before going back to his room. He shut the door behind him.

"He's not dead, Wanda!" Cosmo exclaimed. Timmy smiled slightly.

"I don't think Vicky will be giving me much trouble tonight."

*****And there you have it. An OOC story for everyone just because I had the idea. For those of you who have played the game Undertale, then Vicki kinda reminds me of Undyne, so I write them with a slightly-similar characterization. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**

**(And if you have played Undertale and you see this, you have to tell me who your favorite character is!)**


End file.
